Comforting Your Broken Soul
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Yuma decides to get help after learning that Kaito is depressed. And Droite was his only option. Anxietyshipping LEMON.


**I'm back, and this time it is my SECOND FREAKING LEMON! I bet some people are just like, 'Aw, hell yeah ', while others are just like, 'Uh, okay then...'. Don't lie, I know some of you are just SO EXCITED for my second ever lemon!**

**Anxietyshipping all the freaking way! 8D**

**I don't own ZEXAL or ZEXAL II.**

* * *

[I swear, Yuma's gonna pay for this] thought Droite as she trudged slowly down a large road. Her destination was clear; a tall building similar to the Heartland Tower, only larger and colored blue. The heart at the top was just as large as on the original one, but this time it held different things instead of being a room for a young boy.

Droite mentally wanted to slap the young boy that had asked for her help. How on Earth did he expect her to comfort Kaito? Yeah, sure, Kaito had cheered up some, but did he really care about others? Probably not.

So, this was Yuma's plan: Knowing that Droite was the only one old enough to help Kaito, Yuma had contacted the young woman and asked. Droite accepted, of course, but now that she thought about it... just how was she going to do it?

Well, she had one thought in mind, but she wasn't sure Kaito would accept it. Besides, she was nervous about it, too.

The Butterfly Duelist stopped in front of the entrance to the new Heartland Tower, staring at the large glass revolving doors. It was totally different than she had remembered of the old Tower, where she had grown up with Mr. Heartland and Gauche.

As she stepped through the doors and into the lobby, she caught scent of antiseptic. A couple of nurses brushed past her, and she stared after them as they ran off into a separate corridor. With a sigh, she looked around for a moment before walking over to an elevator. Pressing the UP button, she silently waited for the elevator to make its way down to her. Droite sighed impatiently after waiting for a minute and a half before that freaking elevator dinged and opened its door. Shaking her head, she went inside and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor, then the elevator closed the door and shot upwards.

After a sickening ride, Droite exited the elevator and continued onto the fifteenth floor, looking for the apartment labeled 455B. Apparently they had apartments in this Tower, which surprised the woman in many ways.

Droite neared the room, looking right to left to check the numbers on the doors. 452B...453A...453B...454B... Finally! 455B.

"Hmm..." said the violet haired woman, tilting her head slightly at the red colored door. She reached to the gold-plated knocker and knocked a couple of times, before moving a step back.

The door swung open and a yawning teen boy appeared in the doorway. His sleepy grey eyes filled with confusion as he spotted the Butterfly Duelist.

"Droite? What are you doing here?" asked Kaito after he stopped yawning.

"Yuma told me to come over... I'm not sure why, though." Droite hated lying, but she had to. Only until she figured out what the hell she was going to do.

"Okaaaay then, c'mon in," answered the blonde, who stepped aside and let the woman walk in. As Droite went over to the kitchen counter, she stared down at the ground. Kaito closed the door and went over to the white couch sitting in front of the TV.

"I wonder why Yuma wanted you to come over..." murmured the Photon Duelist, staring out the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony. Droite nodded as she sat on a barstool, adjusting her white skinny jeans. Since it was the middle of summer, she had switched her outfit from her business suit and full combat body suit to pure white skinny jeans and a light purple tank top. Kaito, however, was in his normal outfit, except for his jacket.

To add to that, his hair wasn't in the usual style. Instead, it was flat and hung to his shoulders. It was just too... ah, what is the word... adorable.

"You okay?" Droite asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Kaito jumped slightly and turned his head to look at her.

"I'm fine," he answered, although Droite could tell he was lying; it was obvious in his body language. His body seemed to sag on his bones, not holding much strength at all. His voice, also, displayed his emotions, although it was difficult to tell because he had obviously had some practice hiding his emotions.

"Stop lying," the violet-haired woman growled, causing the blonde to give her an angry look. "I can tell you're hiding something. Hell, I bet anyone could if they listened hard enough."

"I'm _fine_, now leave me alone," Kaito snapped back, but his voice seemed to crack at the word 'fine'.

Droite didn't stop pressing the issue. She stood and went over to stand in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong. It'll only get worse if you hold it in."

Kaito stood and eyed her strongly. "Shut it. I'm perfectly fine, so stop pressing it!" He strode off angrily over to the kitchen, leaning against a cabinet.

Instead of leaving him alone, she followed him, not stopping until she had nearly pressed her body flush to his. "Tell. Me." she whispered lowly, lowering her eyelids slightly. Maybe seduction could win him over?

Maybe not. "Stop, just... stop..." Kaito looked away, not wanting to meet those hazel eyes. Dammit, she was breaking his emotion wall (which was a feat in of itself).

"Why?" Droite pressed, moving her head to keep her eyes locked with his. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I want to help you."

That was it. Kaito pushed Droite gently away and went over to a barstool, sitting on it while clasping the sides of his head with his hands.

"I just feel guilty..." he said in a broken way. Droite came over to him, her eyes softening. "I stole innocent souls. I thought they were pure evil, not contaminated by the Numbers..." He moved his hands to cover his face. "I only wanted to cure Haruto... That's all I ever wanted..."

Kaito jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, caressing his skin with slow movements. He moved his face out of his hands to look at Droite, who was looking at him with a gentle smile.

With a scowl, he moved away, cursing himself for breaking the way he did. Droite, of course, was not phased by his actions and simply trailed behind him as he went to the couch.

Droite came to a decision while she had been massaging Kaito's shoulder. She had made her choice on how to comfort the one she loved, and now she was going to attempt to get his approval.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing the front of her body flush to his back. As he stiffened, she pressed the side of her face into the back of his neck.

"It doesn't matter what you did, Kaito," Droite murmured, acting odd in Kaito's mind. "You love your little brother so much, and that's why you did the things you did. Don't ever regret that." She let him go and he turned around, looking confused.

The violet-haired woman lowered her eyelids halfway closed and stepped into Kaito's body, pressing herself flush against him.

"So, let me comfort you," she finished in a seductive voice, gently pressing her lips to his.

Kaito's eyes went wide as he pulled back. Droite looked at him from under her lashes, making her oh-so-sexy. She didn't wait for him to answer and kissed him again, this time much deeper than the first. He didn't even prepare himself for when her tongue found its way into his mouth, gently prodding around. He couldn't help himself when he moaned and wrapped his arms around her.

Droite broke away, panting along with her companion. She pulled out of Kaito's grasp and took his arm, leading him to his bedroom. Upon getting there and (literally) slamming the door shut, she pushed him up against a wall and kissed him.

Kaito knew this was wrong, and he wished like hell he had the strength to resist, but he simply could not get out of the pleasure. He ran one arm up Droite's back, and the other went around her waist. She let out a moan into his mouth, arching her back slightly. Her hands went for the grey jumper he had on, swiftly finding their way underneath the fabric and gently tickling his abdomen.

With a groan, the blonde teen pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head and off of his body, chucking it into a random corner. Droite continued the kiss, locking their mouths together and fighting his tongue for dominance.

Kaito pushed Droite backwards until the back of her knees bumped the edge of his bed, causing her to fall back onto the mattress. He followed her, climbing on top of her, his knees on either side of her waist and his hands on either side of her shoulders. She looked up at him, eyes hazy with pleasure.

Managing to get her legs out from under him, the violet-haired woman wrapped her legs around Kaito's waist and flipped their position. Now, she was on top, straddling his waist while he stared up at her.

Droite wasted no time in taking her tank top off, revealing her thin frame and her breasts, which were covered by a simple white bra. She leaned down, pushing some of her bangs out of her face, and kissed Kaito deeply. She locked one of her hands with one of his, interlocking their fingers. Kaito's free hand went to the small of Droite's bare back, caressing her skin.

When they pulled apart again, the Butterfly Duelist scooted back slightly and reached for the zipper of Kaito's pants. His eyes followed her movements, intently watching as she removed his jeans with ease. Her hands roamed over his stomach, going from caressing his abdomen to gently cupping his growing arousal. Whenever she pressed her hands against his covered erection, he moaned and his hips jerked up off the mattress, pressing himself into her touch.

"Ngh..." Kaito groaned, which made Droite smile a little. Deciding to respond to her own needs, she pulled her hands away and unzipped her jeans, tossing them off into another corner. She spread her long slim legs apart and pressed her covered core into his arousal. Both moaned, with Kaito gripping Droite's hips to keep the contact of their lower regions constant.

Droite did the same thing again, only this time with Kaito's hands on her hips the friction intensified. The pleasure was incredible; the blonde teen groaned loudly, thrusting his hips upward.

But this wasn't sufficient.

Kaito suddenly sat up while Droite was enjoying herself. The action caused her to squeak slightly, but then she let out a moan as the Photon Duelist cupped her clothed breasts. He moved his hands in a slow pattern, massaging her breasts.

"Ah..." was Droite's only response as Kaito unclipped her bra and pulled it off her. He continued what he was doing, causing his lover to arch against him while gripping his hair with her hands.

Droite let out a low moan, shutting her eyes in pleasure. This felt so amazing, she thought, her mind lost in the sensations.

Then a thought popped into her head.

She put her hands on top of Kaito's, making him stop. He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"We can go all the way now..." she whispered softly, causing him to give her a look.

"We really don't have to," he said, lowering his hands. She shook her head.

"I want to... and so do you. I can tell." She moved her hips slightly to prove the point. Kaito sighed, nodding after a moment. Droite looked into his eyes, moving off of him so she was able to remove the last of his clothing. She swiftly took it off of him, blushing slightly at seeing him totally nude... plus his throbbing and hot erection.

Kaito blushed deeply and looked away. He certainly had never been naked in front of anyone before, but it wasn't like he had the will to cover himself. Besides, Droite was probably just as nervous.

Droite looked down at the sheets, nervously sliding her panties off. Only after she had locked gazes with Kaito did she dare straddle him. Keeping their gazes locked, she lowered herself slowing down onto his erection, crying out in pain as he entered her deeply.

Her virgin body struggled with the intrusion, the pain fresh and stinging. She pressed her face into Kaito's neck. He, too, seemed to be uncomfortable, but not in pain.

He wrapped his arms around her as she dealt with the pain. It was only ten minutes later (and some strong self-control on Kaito's part) that Droite was able to move her body. When she did, she moaned softly as pleasure rocketed into her mind.

Kaito took this as a sign to move, so he gripped either side of her waist and rolled her onto her back, propping himself on his arms above her. He moved slowly, being careful not to hurt her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trailing her hands down his back.

She arched her back into each of his thrusts, moans escaping her as he started to move faster. The springs of the bed squeaked slightly in tune with his thrusts, and neither cared about how loud they were becoming.

Kaito groaned, placing one of his hands on Droite's hip to see if that would get them to their climax faster. He felt his wasn't too far away, so he sped up to bring himself to the point. Droite sensed this , too, and decided to try to get to orgasm before he did. She reached down between her legs and pressed her fingers against her clit, which made her moan louder than before.

Kaito suddenly became very tense and groaned loudly, thrusting himself as deep as he could as he orgasmed into Droite's body. Droite moaned loudly and barely managed to bring herself to her orgasm before collapsing in exhaustion.

Kaito slumped above her, panting while trying to figure out what the hell he just experienced. Whatever, he thought. IT felt do fucking amazing that he didn't give a crap about anything. He pulled out of his lover and dropped down beside her, feeling exhausted.

Droite looked at Kaito, who was now trying to stay awake. She turned onto her side, smiling at him with soft eyes. She hoped he got the comfort he needed so badly.

So, without further ado, she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

**FINISH**


End file.
